Ayudando al enemigo
by Jass Weasley
Summary: James y Lily estan vivos! Draco oculta sus sentimientos a todos, o eso cree él. Cierta castaña lo vigila todo el tiempo, y sabe lo que siente, pero, xq lo oculta? D&H reviews!


Hola! Tanto tiempo!.. Pido mil disculpas por no actualizar mis fics desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que sucede es que perdi mi cuaderno con todo el desarrollo de las historias, y me trave...Les ruego me disculpen...

Mientras trataba de seguir mis fics, se me ocurrio este.

Tengo el que vendria a ser el primer capitulo, y tambien el segundo, terminados, pero les dejo esta parte para saber si les gusta. Al principio, es Hermione, luego, es Draco. Esta parte deberia ser del primer cap, pero espero que me digan si les gusta o no para seguirlo, asi que queda a su criterio.

Los dejo leer tranquilos...

* * *

**Eres un cobarde...**

Se lo que sientes, se que solo eres un cobarde detrás de una mascara de orgullo. También se que no aguantas mas ver sufrir a los demás y que te mueres de ganas de romper las cadenas que te atan, de ser quien en verdad eres.

Tienes sentimientos, como todo ser humano, pero nadie lo entiende.

En tus ojos grises solo ven maldad, cuando en verdad siempre hay dolor, un profundo y agudo dolor, por no poder gritarle al mundo lo que sientes y mostrarte como en verdad eres, y yo puedo verlo. No te gusta servirle a los demás, y no lo puedes demostrar.

Veo, en tus ojos, un niño que quiere salir a flote, una infancia que necesita vivir antes de que el momento final llegue. También veo que no te atreves a encarar a tu padre, a tu familia y a la persona que muchos llaman "amo", pero que solo es un ser que se cree superior a los demás.

Hace tiempo que te observo, y me he dado cuenta de que tu cobardía es más fuerte que tus ganas de vivir. Lo único que quieres es morir, por eso evitas cumplir tus misiones, pero todo es en vano ya que siempre alguien te salva. Se que tienes ganas de matarte tu mismo, pero ¿de que serviría intentarlo si solo eres un cobarde? Entiendo como te sientes, ya que, al verte a los ojos, puedo ver tu miedo y tu dolor, yo, al verte, siento lo mismo.

Le he preguntado a la gente que ve en tus ojos, y me han dicho que ven odio, maldad y frialdad. Pero, como es posible si yo todo lo contrario? Yo veo amor, sufrimiento, tristeza, miedo y ganas de llorar. Después de estudiarte un tiempo, he entendido todo: ellos ven lo que quieren ven, o lo que creen que verán, no ven la verdad.

Si me vieras ahora, no me reconocerías, ya que en mi, se refleja tu dolor. Se que es muy improbable, pero es así y se que tu lo sabes, por eso evitas mirarme a los ojos, aun que es casi imposible, ya que yo siempre te observo y al levantar la mirada te encuentras con mis ojos.

Eres un cobarde, y es verdad, pero solo necesitas un poco de ayuda para salir a flote, lo se y me gustaría ayudarte, pero me evitas, no por mucho, porque te darás cuenta de todo y vendrás a mi pidiendo ayuda, solo tengo que esperar, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

--

Por que me miras tanto? Eso quisiera saber, y por que veo pena en tus ojos cuando te miro? En ti, veo reflejado mucho dolor, un dolor como el que yo siento. Por que? Te habrás dado cuenta de mi sufrimiento? De mi dolor? De mis miedos? Espero que no, y si te diste cuenta, espero que comprendas porque los escondo.

Soy un cobarde, no me atrevo a nada. Hasta ahora no me he atrevido a pedirte ayuda, por miedo al rechazo. No me atreví y nunca me voy a atrever a enfrentar a mi padre, ni a mi amo. Creí que mi madre me ayudaría a escapar de las garras del señor tenebroso, pero ni ella me ayudo, aun que prometió hacerlo, seguramente mi padre no la dejo. Pensándolo bien, el día que me marcaron no vi a mi madre en todo el día, y, al día siguiente, cuando la vi, tenia los ojos rojos, cuando hablaba parecía que no había hablado durante horas, y tenía marcas en las manos y en los pies. Y no le dirigía la palabra a mi padre, puede ser que el tenga algo que ver? Creo que si.

Siento que me miras, y estudias mis ojos. Seguramente en ellos no encuentras el porque de que yo te trate como te trato, verdad? La respuesta es fácil: cuando te vi por primera vez me di cuenta que involucrarme contigo seria lo mismo que gritarle al mundo mis sentimientos, ya que pensé que te darías cuenta de todo la primera vez que me vieras a los ojos, por eso pedí no estar en tu misma casa. Pero, como siempre, me equivoque: este es nuestro anteúltimo curso, y, por lo visto, recién ahora te has dado cuenta de todo, al igual que yo.

Pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien capaz de ayudarme, pero te encontré a ti. Todavía no he podido animarme a pedirte ayuda, pero estoy decidido a enfrentar mis miedos, a enfrentarte.

* * *

Hola de vuelta!

Y? Que les parecio?

Les pido que me dejen un review con su sentencia, y asi saber si vale subirlo.

Seguramente, alguien del foro lo va a leer, y desde ya les dijo: se que no es común comportamiento de Draco, ni de el de Hermione; pero es lo que hay.

Reviews plis!


End file.
